


Pancakes

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Fictober prompt: 3. "You did this?"Sam is stressed about Ruby's college applications and about work in general, so Alex and Lena find a way to calm her down.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I love AgentReignCorp. I've gotta write more of them.

“Sam’s stressed.” 

“What?” Lena looked up from the microscope she’d been looking through and found Alex Danvers standing in the doorway. The redhead’s usual confident gaze had been replaced by worry in her big brown eyes and a slight frown on her lips. Lena almost smiled, thinking about how it made Alex resemble a sad puppy, but then remembered what Alex had said when she’d walked in.

“Sam is stressed out.” Alex repeated, walking over to the table in the lab and sitting on a nearby stool.

“What about?” Lena asked. Sam was always good at hiding her emotions, but Alex had always had a knack for sensing her unsaid feelings. She was like that with everyone, it was incredible how perceptive she could be. Well, except when it came to her own feelings. Alex knew everyone better than herself and everyone knew her better than she knew herself. 

“Ruby. She’s terrified that Ruby won’t be able to go to her dream school.” Alex explained. Ruby was now nearly eighteen and had finished her college applications. She was a smart kid, she took after Sam in that way. And, of course, her other two moms were geniuses who encouraged her to study whatever she wanted. The problem was that no matter how impressive of an application she had sent in, her top school wasn’t willing to give her a full ride and was very expensive. 

“She’s going to get in. Sam must know that. Her daughter is the brightest kid that college will ever see.” Lena said, gently edging Alex to explain further. After all, they both wanted to help as much as possible. 

“It’s not that. Apparently, the school is known for being super selective about their students, but also not giving any financial aid.” Alex explained. 

Lena frowned slightly. “Didn’t both of us tell her that we’d help pay for it? Ruby’s education is important, and we all want to help.”

Alex shrugged. “I think she’s just worried. It’s a lot of stress, her little girl going off to college. I understand it, and maybe she needs a break. But she won’t take a break, believe me, I tried.”

Lena sat quietly for a moment, thinking about it. Then, she got an idea. “Alright. Then, we bring the break to her.” 

“How…?”

“What does Sam love more than anything?”

“Pancakes, duh.” Alex shrugged. “Are you suggesting that we make her pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?” 

“I’m suggesting we make her pancakes for a late night snack tonight.” Lena grinned. Alex nodded slightly, liking the idea.

“Good idea. Ruby will be in bed, hopefully, so it can just be the three of us. We’ll make all kinds of pancakes, I’ll make my special blueberry ones… It’ll be perfect.”

Lena nodded. “Exactly. I’ll pick up the ingredients on the way home.” She said. 

Alex nodded and kissed Lena’s cheek before heading out to return to her own work. The day continued as usual, each of them keeping quiet about their plans for Sam. Alex worked on a case with Kara, which they luckily solved quickly, and made her way back to the house she shared with Sam, Lena, and Ruby. Lena’s day was similar, finishing up work and heading home, but she stopped at the store for pancake ingredients as promised. She got chocolate chips for Alex, blueberries for Sam, and some strawberries for them all to use. 

The four of them ate dinner together, Sam not suspecting a thing. It was a perfectly normal dinner. Even Ruby knew what was going on, but she kept quiet about it. She wanted her mother to feel better just as much as her other moms did. She went upstairs soon after dinner, which was a little odd for her, but Sam didn’t notice it much. Alex and Lena sat down with Sam in the living room, chatting about their days.

“As if everything else wasn’t stressful enough, the merger with the tech company we’re taking over is absolutely a mess. Their leadership is filled with the dumbest, most selfish people I’ve ever met. Working with them is the worst kind of challenge.” Sam sighed softly. She was sitting with her head on Alex’s shoulder while Lena held her hand gently. They were trying to do everything they could to make Sam feel better. 

“I know it’s difficult, darling. As much as I don’t like working with them, the merger is for the best for them and for us.” Lena said gently. Sam nodded slightly. She knew this and she knew it well. She’d been leading mergers at L-Corp for years, she knew how it worked. That didn’t make it fun, of course. 

“Right… It’s just a lot, on top of all the college stuff and…” Sam shook her head. “There’s so much to think about and sometimes it feels like I’m failing. And the more I think about it, the more I start to spiral--”

“Then don’t think about it.” Alex said softly. Sam looked up at her, confused. 

“Babe, I can’t just not think about it. It’s important stuff.” 

“Not forever, or even for a full day. Just… for right now. For this evening. Just be here, be with me and Lena, and forget about everything for a little while. In the morning, you can go back to worrying about all of it.”

“That’s a sweet thought, but I don’t know what would distract me enough. Or even calm me down enough.” 

Alex shared a mischievous grin with Lena. “We may have though of that already…” 

Sam looked confused, while Lena got up and went to the kitchen.

“You stay with Alex and relax, I’m going to make you a nice evening snack.” Lena smiled gently. Sam just looked more perplexed.

“What…?” She asked softly.

“Just go with it, babe.” Alex chucked softly. 

Twenty or so minutes later, Lena came back with a tray of three plates. Each had a small stack of pancakes on them. “One for you, Sam. One for Alex and one for me.” Lena explained as she handed them out. Realizing what was going on, Sam managed a soft smile.

“Oh, you two… You did this? You planned this for me?” She asked gently.

“It was Lena’s idea. We wanted to cheer you up a bit.” She smiled softly.

Sam pulled them both close for a hug. “Thank you. You always know what I need most.” She said softly and kissed each of them on the cheek. “I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too, Sam. We love you so much.” Lena said gently and kissed her cheek in return. Things were always complicated, it seemed, but the three of them could battle them together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find all of my fics on tumblr (al-damnvers-blog)! Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
